But I wear the BIGGEST smile
by JustMelody321
Summary: I waited eight long months, She finally set him free.I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest smile. Short One Shot. *Dasey*


**OMG hey guys im so so sorry i havent updated Beyond the Sea in forever. I'm going to try my hardest to get that chapter out for you this week. Anyway i wrote this story becuase the i had the idea from the video of dasey called "But i wear the BIGGEST smile dasey dally" and so i thought i'd write it down you guys must check out that video, its actually nominated for Best short Dasey video of the year. **

**This story is writtern how "Different" was written, in second POV writing. So i hope you like it.**

**And PS. just to let you know its in Casey POV.**

_**

* * *

**_

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

They're together. And you're not as happy as you thought you'd be. But at least he's happy and thats all that matter.

But you have this aching feeling inside you. Its like your sick, it hurts. And you still havent figured it all out. But you think that maybe just maybe it might be them.

Them. They're so...ugh that you dont even have a name for the feeling of seeing them. Its like you wanna cry at how much you want to be in _his_ arms instead and laugh at how stupid you were for aranging the entire thing.

The Girl. She's stupid, beautiful, and blone. You can tell they have problems but he kisses her and thats that and she's fine. But you know him,and you know thats not the girl he wants. You know what _you_ want.

And you want him.

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
**_

They together for about eight months, eight _long _months, that feel like years. And your tired and lonely. But you wait. And then suddendly...

They finally break up, and you have this teenist bit of hope and courge and strenth inside you. You dont want to lose that feeling. You can't, you wont. You tell him.

You tell him he's the only one for you. You tell you love him. And he stares at you with his big brown eyes. And your lost and scared of what he'll say. After a moment or so he smiles and leans in and kisses you. And he's probably the sweetest thing you ever tasted and you want to save this feeling forever. You dont want to let go. You're heart is beating so fast, you swear it'll just stop completely soon.

He pulls back and leans back on the bed and you forget how you even got on the bed. But his face is serious and firm and you realize he's in thought. He looks at you and you're afriad he'll take it back. And you've never been this scared before. He closes his mouth and smiles again and his smile makes you forget your worries and fear. And he brings his lips down to yours again and your in bliss.

_**Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

You've been with him for about two weeks and he takes you on the first date, since the late night sessions don't count, at least _you_ dont think so. And he takes you to Smelly Nellys and you wish it were somwhere fancier, more romantic. But you realize its Derek and he's making effort for _you_. Which is a first for _him_. You still fight with him,_ of course _what is Derek and Casey without an agrument. Right?

You see _her_. His recent ex girlfriend. Sally. And she's steaming and your smiling.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

You're happy, extremly happy. For the first time in your life, you in love and happy. And it feels good. She's you're waitress and she tries. Boy, does she try to flirt with _your_ man. But he brushes her off and holds your hand and whispers in your ear how much he loves you.

And you...you wear wear the biggest smile.


End file.
